


How Would You Feel About Adopting? (from Shadowhunters Do Magic Too)

by LukePoiz



Series: Shadowhunters Do Magic Too (an Only-Dialogue series) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "There's something I had like to ask you...""Whatever it is, please, go ahead.""How would you feel about adopting?""...""I'm sorry, I was to blunt about it.""A little bit, Andrew, just a little bit."





	How Would You Feel About Adopting? (from Shadowhunters Do Magic Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3
> 
> In case it isn't clear, left dialogues are Andrew's and right ones are Lorenzo's.

**"Lorenzo?"**

 

**"Yeah?"**

 

**"So, I was wondering..."**

 

**"Yes, my dear."**

 

**"How... about..."**

 

**"Hey, hey, you don't gotta be nervous about anything around me, you know that?"**

 

**"Sure, sure, I know that. Trust me, I'm very grateful for that."**

 

**"Well, then? What could possibly have you like this?"**

 

**"There's something I had like to ask you..."**

 

**"Whatever it is, please, go ahead."**

 

_**"How would you feel about adopting?"** _

 

**"Wh- what?"**

 

**"I don't wanna pressure you into it, so, please, don't feel like you need to say yes. I'm aware of it being a serious decision."**

 

**"It's not like I wouldn't love to do it. It's just a lot to process at the moment."**

 

**"Oh, I-, I'm sorry, I was to blunt about it."**

 

**"A little bit, Andrew, just a little bit."**

 

**"Yeah, I'm sorry about that once again."**

 

**"May I know where does this question come from?"**

 

**"I just saw an ad for an adoption day at the animal center downtown, tomorrow morning. I have always wanted a dog for myself, so I thought we could give one a home, together."**

 

**"A dog? Of course, you meant a dog, adopting a dog."**

 

**"Yeah, I know first hand that there are lots of them at the shelter."**

 

**"Weren't you a volunteer over there some time ago?"**

 

**"Yes, like two years ag-"**

 

**"Under?"**

 

**"Yeah?"**

 

**"I love you."**

 

**"I- I love you too, Rey."**

 

**"So... what time are we going for that puppy?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Luke's back to the beautiful world of dialogues and only dialogues.
> 
> I hope you didn't saw that one coming ;)
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, when it comes to dialogues stories I usually justify everything but I thought that putting them one on each side would make it easier to understand. I hope that worked out well.


End file.
